Good Enough
by Tivaroo
Summary: Sequel to Backfire. What has Ziva done now? read and find out? Tiva. Maybe some Jibbs or McAbby if you like? DISCONTINUED READ PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Enough**

**. . . . . . .**

_Sequel of sorts to _**Backfire**_, inspired by the lovely song written and sung by _**Evanescence**_. _**Good Enough**_ from their debut album the _**Open Door.**

**. . . . . . .**

Standing in the doorway to her bedroom, watching her lover as he sleeps soundly. They have managed so far to keep their relationship a secret. No knows, except Abby. Unless they choose not to say anything. Walking to take a seat at the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Tony up in the process. His head was turned to the side, his bare back was facing towards her. The pale green sheets covering his hips from view. Running a finger smoothly down the hard muscle and soft skin, enjoying the way his muscles were jumping at the slightest touch she was causing his taut back to endure. They have never been late for work, always reaching work at a reasonable hour. Even if it kills Ziva to wake Tony up and just let him have his beauty sleep. After all they have been up all night, making love to each other in various ways. Tony certainly knows what he is doing in the bedroom and he is selfless when it comes to pleasing Ziva.

Lifting her hand a way from his back, when Ziva felt his muscles shift. Allowing him to flip over.

"What is my sweet seductress up to this morning?" Tony's brilliant sea-green eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Surely not trying to have her way with my body while I sleep."

"Only because you've come to know her so well," Ziva places a chaste kiss on his lips, which soon turned more passionate then Ziva had originally planned it to be. "Time to wake up my little hairy butt."

"I was just waiting to see what else you have in store for my body," Tony's smile was full of love, love for her and for her alone. "Strange is it not, that Gibbs hasn't found out about us yet. Gibbs would have said something about it, and we've survived for almost two months now."

"Come on, I've made some pancakes for breakfast," Ziva starts to hop off the bed, when she felt one of Tony's strong hands capture one of her arms. Causing her to turn around.

"Have I told you, just how much I love you this morning?" Tony was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Not yet," Ziva leans down to capture Tony's with hers once more.

Tony has other plans for the kiss. Taking hold of Ziva's slim waist, Ziva took the hint to straddle his lap without breaking the kiss. Ziva could never get enough of Tony and the same applies for Tony as well. Taking their time to enjoy the kiss, for they may not get the chance to kiss while at work. They've managed quite well, but it seems as if their great thirst to share a quick and passionate kiss at work. Was getting harder and harder. They are still wanting to have their love as a secret, for their love would never taste as sweet and daring if they didn't keep as a secret. Many things could go wrong for them both. They could both lose their jobs and never see each other ever again or they'll be forced to end it if they want to stay on the team. If they could prove to Gibbs, the Director and possibly even Ziva's father that they can both do their jobs without being distracted. They have managed almost two months and none of them have yet to make the decision to the protect the other more, then Gibbs or even McGee out on the field.

Taking deep breaths, to recapture the air that was stolen from their lungs. Staring into each others eyes, felt like a lifetime. There was no need to speak their hidden fears with words, for they can easily do it with their eyes. They've always had to speak with their eyes more when they are at work. They've come to read each other's eyes better and better each day, even if it is spoken by a mere glance across the squad room.

"Now lets eat breakfast," Tony kisses Ziva quickly just behind her left ear lobe. "Before I decide to have you for breakfast instead of your delicious pancakes."

"I thought you just did?" Ziva questions with amusement. "Wasn't the kiss good enough for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony's sea-green sparkled like an emerald, full of mischief as always. "I'm always hungry for a good kiss and perhaps for something else, especially when it is you I am with. But I'm hungry for food."

"When aren't you hungry for food or for me?" Ziva kisses the tip of Tony's nose. "Lets eat, then shower and than let's head off for work."

"Yes ma'am," and for that Tony received a punch to the shoulder, playfully either wise Tony'll have to explain to Gibbs about his injury. "Ouch!" Tony making a mockery of Ziva's punch to rub his shoulder. "You punch like a girl, by the way."

"Huh, and you don't," Ziva hops of Tony's lap reluctantly, for it was a comfortable seat even if it has a big lump in the middle.

**. . . . . . .**

Ziva had arrived at the squad room first. Seeing McGee talking animatedly with Abby Sciuto. Ziva has a suspicion that they were also dating secretly behind Gibbs' back, they've dated before and then just stayed as really good friends.

"Ziva!" Abby runs in her ridiculous shoes, and wraps her hands to give Ziva a bear tight hug. "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

"You sound very happy today Abby?" Abby is always happy no matter what, but she sounded unusually more so this morning.

"I'm always happy." Abby steps back from Ziva. "So where's your Romeo?" Abby asks in rush, so fast that no one could've heard Abby correctly.

"He is going good, more than good actually," Ziva smiles slightly.

"Don't worry your secret is still safe with me?" Abby knows better not to blurt out their secret, unless something happens to say something to anyone.

"Ziva has a secret?" Tony had entered the squad room quietly. "Pray tell us your dirty little secret with the class."

"Ziva wants to turn Goth," Abby smugly says, amusement twinkling in her green eyes. "Says she likes the way I dress so much, she wanted to try it her self."

Tony shares a quick amused glance in Ziva's way, and their eyes were locked together for a quick moment. But enough to express their emotions.

"Our crazy ninja, dressed as a Goth would be fun to see," Tony was obviously having fun with this small white lie. "Might make the suspects to agree to do anything."

"In your dreams DiNozzo," Ziva glares at Tony. "Who said I'll the silly skirts Abby wears?" Ziva didn't mean to sound angry at such an absurd idea, when Tony's eyes flashed a hidden hurt inside his eyes. "It was just a silly idea. I'm sorry Abby, but I don't think dressing like a Goth would be a great idea now."

"Its okay, it was just at the spur of the moment and we were both drunk at the time," Abby was still smiling. "Time for me to go back to my lab."

"She seems happy this morning?" Tony questions out loud. Causing both Ziva and McGee to crack up laughing. "More then usual anyway."

"Maybe she has found someone to cause her to be so happy," Ziva refused to look into Tony's eyes, for she was talking mostly about them secretly.

McGee didn't like the idea of Abby dating someone else. They may have ended their personal relationship a while back, but still it hurts him whenever the mere thought of another man touching Abby.

**. . . . . . .**

Standing in front of Director Jenny Shepard's desk, waiting patiently for the Director to take her gaze away from her computer screen. Ziva had no idea why she was sent to the directors office. Hoping against hope, that Jenny hasn't found out about Tony and her's relationship. Jenny isn't that heartless, but she is the boss of an agency.

"Jen is there a reason why you had sent for me?" Ziva doesn't care she was calling Jenny, director or ma'am. They are close friends after all and Jenny does owe her a lot. "I've got some paperwork to do before I go home."

Home, where she would hopefully spend another fantastic night with Tony. She has become addicted to him. He is at least a healthy addiction and a sexy one at that.

"Why do you have plans for tonight?" It was a Friday night after all, and Jenny doesn't know about her and Tony yet. "Why don't we go out tonight? Have a ladies night out. What do you say about that?"

"A ladies night out?" Ziva doesn't really want to go out, unless spending more time with Tony, but Jenny is her friend. "That sounds like a wonderful suggestion. I take it Abby is coming along also?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I hadn't." Jenny smiles up at Ziva. "It has been a while since you and I have spent some together."

"Yes it has," Ziva agrees with a short reply. "Is that all you wished to see me about? Or is there something else brewing inside that head of yours?"

"I'm just looking forward for tonight," Jenny looks away to glance once again at her computer screen. "You can go now Ziva."

"See you later. At the usual place?" Ziva smiles softly at Jenny, before walking out of her office. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding on to.

**. . . . . . .**

"What did the director want?" Tony was alone in the squad room, typing furiously on his keyboard. "Everyone left for home."

"Did I ask where they went?" Ziva leans against the edge of Tony's desk, while watching the fast movements of his fingers. "Since when did you learn how to type faster?"

"Since I got bored," Tony raises his eyes to where Ziva's were. "You didn't answer my question?" Tony stands up to gaze deeply in to her deep dark eyes, the colour of dark amber or chocolate.

"Jenny wants a girls night out. Abby will be coming along also," Ziva also was staring deeply in Tony's eyes. "I agreed, and don't you look at me like that. We are supposed to keep our relationship as a secret, were we not?"

"Can't help it when I am staring into your eyes. Did you know how beautiful your eyes are?" Tony looks swiftly around, even to look at the top of the mezzanine. Than swooped in to peck Ziva's lips. "Well you know how to find me and I know how to find you. Just don't go hooking up with someone other than me tonight."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Ziva was speaking the god honest truth, she'll never cheat on Tony. For no one is as hot as Tony. "I'll see you later tonight if I'm not intoxicated."

Laughing softly at that Tony turns to shut down his computer for the night or for the whole weekend. Placing his Sig carefully in its holster. While keeping eye contact with Ziva.

"Coming sweetcheeks?" Tony just looks so adorable whenever he gives Ziva that pathetic look, which resembles a puppy looking up at its owner trying to beg some more food. "Or do want to wait what I have install for you later tonight?"

"You like to brag about how good you are in bed, don't you." Ziva follows Tony into the elevator. "Never met someone who likes to brag constantly about his or hers sex life."

"You like to talk," Tony grabs Ziva by the shoulders, pushing her into the wall. With a fierce tenderness. "My little screamer."

"What happened to be your little crazy ninja?" Ziva raises her eyebrows with amusement. "I'm only a screamer when I am with you Tony."

Feeling the warmth breath of Tony's tickling her skin and sending shockwaves through her system. No man had this affect on her and she is glad that Tony is the one who makes her feel this way. Than it was his lips brushing against hers. She loved how sweet he was before his impeccable passion takes hold, of his fiery attempts to offer Ziva the greatest temptation. Breaking to grasp some air, just when the elevator doors slid open to the garage floor.

"I love you," Tony whispers in Ziva's ears, causing her cheeks to flare up and burn. "And don't you forget my little screamer."

"Never, my little hairy butt," Ziva whispers right back at Tony with the most beautiful smile upon her gorgeous face. "See you later Tony!"

Tony flashes Ziva the most charming smile of all smiles. That man certainly knows how to smile. The way he smiles, causes the darkest soul to let their deepest secrets out and to cause the cold hearted queen to fall in love with him.

"Is there something I should know about?" Ziva didn't expect to jump at the sound that voice, that person did after all learn from one of the best.

**. . . . . . .**

**To Be Continued**

**. . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Is there something I should know about?" Ziva didn't expect to jump at the sound that voice, that person did after all learn from one of the best._

. . . . . .

"Are you going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva turns to face her friend. "It is not against the law?"

"Not mind it isn't, and no I won't tell Gibbs." Jenny offered Ziva a warm and reassuring smile. "who would have thought that Ziva David is in love? Nobody would believe that someone like would be capable of doing?"

"I'm not that heartless Jen." Ziva's eyes hardened, she doesn't like when people call her heartless. "Tony doesn't call me a heartless woman. He at least respects my judgement."

"I never called you a heartless woman Ziva. I just hope that everything works out for you both, perhaps you should tell me more tonight," Jenny walks in the direction of her car.

Ziva too walks in the direction of her Mini. How many times has she wished her life could mean something or at least turned out differently? But? If her life was different? Would she have met Tony? He is one of the rare few who don't take her for granted, and she returns the favour. They were soul mates after all. That much Ziva is sure of and it is time for her to stop fighting her demons alone, she has someone to help her with that and he'll stop at nothing to keep her safe and protected with his love for her. Is love really all that powerful? Does it really make people achieve such defeats or victories? Guess they'll just have to find out won't they.

Nothing will ruin their strong bond. They make one of the greatest partnerships in NCIS history, no one can ignore that one or even deny what they have created.

. . . . . .

The music was loud enough to cause her ears to bleed. Being accustomed to loud music has done nothing to help her to be prepared or even be used to the loud beats. She has Abby to thank for that. It's any wonder how Abby isn't death yet. Prepared to have some fun with the girls tonight and not to think about what Tony has install for her tonight, at his place. They've rarely spent a night or day at Tony's place and Tony has been spending less and less time at his apartment. Not that Ziva was complaining.

A group of people had captured her eyes. It was Abby and Jenny, surrounded by two or three blokes. Promising her own self, not to get drunk and sleep with someone she doesn't know. She isn't going to do that to Tony of all people to cheat on. None of them has the spark in their eyes, nor the disarming smile that Tony has. Ziva could tell that from a mile a way. One of the blokes reminds her of someone. The name, nothing more than a distant memory.

"Ziva!" Abby screams out her name, once Ziva had reached their table. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it. I was afraid Tony had you all to himself tonight."

All Ziva could do was smile in reply to Abby. Turning to face Jenny, whose eyebrows were raised mischievously.

"I thought your relationship with Agent DiNozzo was a secret?" Jenny asks with a wry smile.

"Abby is the only one we saw fit to tell," Ziva replied, the three men were watching them with huge and unflattering smiles on their faces. "Who are your friends?" Ziva already knew one of them.

"Why are you interested?" It was quite clear that Abby was really drunk and stupor. "That ones Andrew," Abby points to the dark haired man, wearing a dark red long sleeved polo shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "that one is Micky and the other one is Justin." The other two were fairly bulky, the one named Micky was bald and has a serious face. While the one named Justin was of similar appearances as Andrew.

Andrew Maxwell. One of the few men she had dated. Hasn't seen him since last year, well what the hell does it matter now.

**. . . . . .**

_A few drinks later . . ._

"Shall we dance?" Ziva felt Andrew's hand touching her rear. She has drunk a little too much for her common sense wasn't kicking in right now.

Smiling, taking his hand, he leads her away from the comfort of the table. Twirling around on the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music. The loud music and the alcohol she had recently consumed, was all mushed together. All her fears of getting drunk or even dare to cheat on Tony with another man, has all been washed away. The way Andrew's hands was feeling all of her bare flesh, didn't even make her skin crawl in disgust. Her mind and her body, have betrayed her.

What ever followed after the dance on the dance floor?

Ziva will wish she never took up Jenny's offer for girls night out.

**. . . . . .**

waking up in a strange bed. A naked arm was slung across her stomach. The morning sun was shinning through the curtains. Turning her head to the side.

What she saw? Made her stomach churn in disgust. She had slept with one of her ex-lovers and not Tony. What's worse was the fact she wasn't in her own bed, but Andrew Maxwell's.

She may have felt that her and Andrew were going to work out, but they were just not meant to be. Dated for no more than three months. Her and Tony have been dating almost two months, but they've known each other for two years at the most.

The sound of her mobile ringing, that must've what had waken Ziva up. To wake up in the worst kind of nightmare, and that was saying a lot. She was her mobile and not the naked man beside her.

"David?" Ziva had found the missing mobile, answering in the best way that she could.

"Hey sweetcheeks," the sound of Tony's voice made her heart break even more. "I've been trying to call you all night. You aren't at your home or mine. You aren't at Abby's or the Directors?"

"Tony I-" her eyes narrowed as Andrew had snatched her mobile out of hands.

"She's with me now," Andrew than said to the man Ziva truly loves and than hangs up on Tony. "Can't believe you were dating that loser?"

"Wrong. You are the loser here, not Tony," Ziva shoves Andrew, with all of her might, out of the bed. "You had no right to do that and you have no right to be with me."

"I've almost forgotten about your bedside manner," Andrew's dark blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Good-bye Andrew." Ziva grabs her clothes off the floor, her silky green dress. The same dress she wore when she was undercover with Tony.

Grabbing her shoes and phone, along with her weapons. Running out of Andrew's apartment. Running far, far away from the little turd who had possessed her body last night and not Tony.

**. . . . . . .**

Staring through his window. Staring through to the world outside. Everyone, everybody and everything is out about doing their daily business on a Saturday morning, well midday. Checking his clock again to notice that was midday.

"Tony! Open up!" He wants to scream, yell, shout or even bellow at her. vent his disappointment on to her, she was the reason why he was staring out in to space in the first place.

Standing by the window. Not daring himself to open the door to let her in. The woman he loves more than anything in this pathetic and cruel world, was outside that door. Was she with her other man, the other who had spoken on the phone.

Saying quite clearly _"She's with me now." _How dare she? How could Ziva do that to him? Does she not love him? Has her words been nothing but little white lies.

What is he supposed to do now? Does he take her back with open arms and hold her until the end of time? Or does he dare do the unforgettable. Tell her it is over between the two of them, unless Ziva can prove to him just where her heart truly lies. The other man or does it still belong in Tony's palm.

Tony wants to cry or do something at least. But crying is for the weak. Only weak men weep like little girls. Not the DiNozzo's men, they do not cry over the simplest things in life. Only a few times has Tony been close enough to break his father's rule.

So lost in his own thoughts was he. Didn't even hear his door unlock or the woman he loves more than anything walking in. Didn't even hear the door shut nor did he see the pained look inside her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Forgive me Tony," Ziva was supposed to be the strong one, but the sound of her tears forced Tony to look away from the window. "I didn't mean to sleep with that man. I was drunk and foolish."

"So you admit to sleeping with another man?" Tony's voice held no emotion in his usually carefree tone. "I thought Mossad Officers weren't supposed to get drunk, because it was and still is unsafe for someone like you."

Tears were falling gracefully down Ziva's beautiful face. Watching the trail of tears and that was when he saw something.

"Even if you were drunk. I think that man of yours enjoyed himself last night," walking up to her to take a closer look at the hickey upon her neck. "Well I guess wearing that dress surely didn't help your situation."

He remembers that dress.

Ziva's hand reaches out to touch his arm. Moving his arm out of her reach. His heart hurt like hell, when he done so. He has no other choice.

"Did you enjoy it too?" Tony felt like his defences were finally beginning to break. "Why didn't you just call me last night to pick you up?"

"I couldn't," Ziva's beautiful dark amber eyes were burning with more fiery tears. "I had tried so hard no to fall drunk last night and then do the regrettable. Mostly because I've been and done that kind of thing before-"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses Ziva. Its over between us," Tony's voice sounded stronger than the rest of his body.

"You don't mean that? After one mistake," Ziva's strong voice was breaking in to tiny little pieces. "Why won't you just hear me out? I came and apologised straight away, doesn't that count as something."

"I love you Ziva I really do, but you give me no choice," Tony says to her. "Go back to your other man or some other guy."

"I want to be with you Tony. Don't you see?" Ziva raises one hand to wipe away her tears from her face. "Don't you see the tears I am shedding? I'm crying because of what I had done to you."

"Think it is time for you leave Ziva." Tony didn't mean to sound harsh. "I'll see you on Monday at work."

"Not unti-"

"Get out!" Tony knew he had lost it and had lost the best thing ever to happen to him. "I don't care."

Ziva just stared at Tony. Really stared at him. As if she was planning on doing something, but somehow she had seized doing whatever she was bound to do. Perhaps it was the way Tony was watching her. It was than that Ziva had taken the hint. Turning her back on the man she would always love. Than she was out the door, before Tony could call her back. Call her back and try to fix the broken pieces of their relationship, before it becomes to late and much more difficult to fix.

**. . . . .**

**To Be Continued**

**. . . . . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ziva just stared at Tony. Really stared at him. As if she was planning on doing something, but somehow she had seized doing whatever she was bound to do. Perhaps it was the way Tony was watching her. It was than that Ziva had taken the hint. Turning her back on the man she would always love. Than she was out the door, before Tony could call her back. Call her back and try to fix the broken pieces of their relationship, before it becomes to late and much more difficult to fix._

. . . . .

All Tony could think about was the way Ziva's face had fallen to pieces before him last night. After she had confessed Friday night and what she had done. Glad that it was Monday, but is it too late to tell her. To her that he wants her back and that he forgives her. Oh, why did he tell her that it was over between them? It will never be over between them for as long as he or Ziva are still alive and kicking. Deep inside his heart of hearts he felt the pieces breaking into puny little shards. Only Ziva could fix him and to make him whole again. Of that Tony was completely and absolutely sure.

How can he go into work today? How can he see her beautiful face and not see the broken look in her eyes? It was all because of him. It's always he, who takes the blame for everything bad that happens. He was blamed for his mother's death, by his own father. He knows deep down that it wasn't his fault, it just felt like it was.

Never has he had this problem to deal with, until now. Until Ziva came to be in his life, not since Jeanne did he feel so lost inside. Jeanne was an ideal, someone whom he could have loved if he were indeed Professor DiNardo and not Agent DiNozzo. Ziva means more to him then anything else in this wide world they live in. It was almost as if they were just meant to be together. Destiny is a funny creature to have completely separate people, from different countries come together in such a way.

**. . . . .**

How can she go into work at all today? When she knew he'll be there haunting her every step. Haunting her with his brilliant sea-green eyes and the way they shine, with each smile. How can she face anyone today? If anyone ever had found out about her misdeeds and the pain she has clearly caused Tony to bear.

If only she could turn back the clock and not accept Jenny's offer for a girls night out. To spend that Friday night with Tony's arms holding her close to his warmth. Now she knows just why it is forbidden to fall for a co-worker or fall for someone else. Not accustom to feeling like a drag. Has to get her head back into gear.

Has to face the eyes and the smile, once again with a brave face. How can she do it with out attracting Gibbs' attention? If Gibbs does ever found out, when Tony and herself are really vulnerable. Then there'll surely be more then a simple heartache to cure.

**. . . . .**

**A/N:** _Sorry, but I have to stop there. Don't want to ruin it even further by adding dialogue in this particular chapter? Thank you for those who I haven't thanked personally yet. For reviewing, which you shouldn't have. If you are fans of the t.v hit series, Merlin. I have one or two Merlin fics if you are interested. I most probably won't update until after Christmas, not sure yet. Yay, repeat of Merlin is on at 7:30 tonight on Channel Ten. Bradley James is so hot and Colin Morgan is just cute to look at. Hannah._


End file.
